


I Think (Know) I Wanna Marry You

by cardel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek proof reads sort of but not really, Fluff, Humor, Hurt feelings for like 0.2 seconds, M/M, Proposal Talk, Stiles writes Sterek fanfiction, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardel/pseuds/cardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is laughing.   Derek is still laughing five minutes after Stiles takes the Sterek fanfiction he asked his jerk-face boyfriend to proof read for him.  Stiles grits his teeth and shuts down his laptop slamming the screen down a little harder than necessary.  </p><p>Derek.  Is still laughing.</p><p>“Oh my God!”   Stiles throws his hands up in the air a little in exasperation but mainly as a cover to his bruised ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think (Know) I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a mini fill for an anon prompt. This is the part of the prompt that inspired this: **Stiles writes Sterek wedding fanfiction and Derek laughs again and proposes!**
> 
> Also, unbeta'd :( mistakes are mine, all mine! lol

Derek is laughing. Derek is still laughing five minutes after Stiles takes the Sterek fanfiction he asked his jerk-face boyfriend to proof read for him. Stiles grits his teeth and shuts down his laptop slamming the screen down a little harder than necessary.

Derek. Is still laughing.

“Oh my God!” Stiles throws his hands up in the air a little in exasperation but mainly as a cover to his bruised ego.

Clearly the idea of being married to Stiles is just too funny for Derek to take seriously and that really hurts like a bitch. “I’m so glad the idea of us getting married amuses you so much!” he yells at Derek.

He stands from his chair and begins to storm out of his room when Derek tackles him onto the bed. Normally Stiles would be all for that, rolling around with Derek, mock wrestle until they’re both too hard to pretend they’re doing anything else but grinding.

“Get off me,” he shouts, kneeing Derek in the stomach. Derek doesn’t even give him the courtesy of a grunt.

Derek pins down his hands next to his head and presses him down with his body.

“No,” Derek says. Stiles can still hear the laughter in his voice and tries to push him off with absolutely no success.

“Do you want to know why I’m laughing? “ Stiles does not want to know so he stays silent and glares up at Derek who only stares back, patiently. Stiles finally turns his face away, the only defense he has to ignore his incredibly insensitive boyfriend.

It does appear as if Derek’s question was of the rhetoric type as he continues speaking. “I’m laughing because the day I propose to you will be the day your Dad finally gives me the okay because even though you’re an adult and we don’t need his consent I know his blessing is something you would like to have and honestly so would I.”

Stiles feels his heart flutter pleasantly in response to Derek’s words.

“Also,” Derek continues, “because the day I propose to you it won’t be with a trail of rose petals leading to a bed covered in them because a) you’re allergic to roses and b) the mess would throw you into a hissy fit. I also would not give you a diamond ring because I know you believe all diamonds are blood diamonds. I wouldn’t propose to you without giving you a full disclosure of what being married to an alpha werewolf entails.”

This he says while nipping lightly at Stiles chin. Stiles is fighting down a smile and loosing quickly because maybe Derek isn’t such a jerk-face boyfriend after all.

“Do you know, in werewolf custom we already are as good as married. However, I know in human laws we are not. I want to Stiles, I want both werewolf and human laws to bind us together to say that you are mine as much as I am yours.”

Stiles sucks in a gasp. He feels Derek’s hands leave his where they’re still pinned to the bed. Derek, gently, takes a hold of his face, his fingers cradling his head. Stiles turns to face him. Derek is looking at him with a look Stiles has never seen on him before. As if Stiles is something really, really rare and he’s afraid if he holds too close or too tightly he’ll break. Stiles scoffs to himself.

Reaching up with both hands Stiles takes a hold of Derek’s face and brings it closer to his own until their foreheads are touching.

“I will propose to you,” Derek whispers his breath ghosting over Stiles’ lips. Stiles shivers at the promise. “And when I do, it will be perfect, not in the way romance novels are but in the way that it’ll be a day like almost any other day.”

Stiles closes his eyes and he sees it as clear as day what Derek is saying.

What Derek is saying is,”I’ll wake up grumpy because you’ve kicked me awake again, and you hog all the blankets. I’ll begrudgedly make us breakfast and I’ll manage to only burn half of it but the coffee will be perfect. You’ll come into the kitchen, half awake and complaining about cold floors because you’re always ridiculously cold in the mornings. I’ll grunt in response and you’ll make a witty comment about my ever expanding non-verbal vernacular and we’ll both realize that we wouldn’t mind a life time more of days like that.”

Exhaling Stiles opens his eyes and stares into Derek’s and he knows what that look is now. Love. Stiles smiles, he feels something cement and settle pleasantly in his chest. He gives Derek a grin and says.

“And you think I’ll say yes?”

Derek scoffs. “Of course not because you’re a little shit and you’ll pout about wanting to do the proposing yourself or doing a mutual proposal because fuck tradition.”

Stiles laughs. He closes the small distance between them kissing Derek because how can he not kiss this grumpy, stupidly, perfect person who knows him so well, who is for all intents and purposes already his husband.


End file.
